There is a method for increasing a data area into which user data is to be written in a magnetic disc apparatus by which a servo pattern is divided into a plurality of zones from the inner periphery to outer periphery of a magnetic disc and the write frequency (reference frequency) of the servo pattern in the outer periphery zone is made higher than that in the inner periphery zone (zone servo method).